Jhonen Vasquez
Jhonen Vasquez, the creator of ''Invader Zim'', was born and raised on San Jose's East Side. After graduating Mount Pleasant high school in 1992, he began film classes at De Anza College. Jhonen, however, is most widely recognized for his comic book works that include J''ohnny the Homicidal Maniac'', Squee, and'' I Feel Sick: A book about a girl.'' His JTHM series was first published in Carpe Noctem, an underground Goth magazine out of Mount Pleasant in 1995. Vasquez was soon picked up by Slave Labor Graphics, which is still his current publisher. Jhonen pitched the idea of Invader Zim when contacted by (future executive producer of the show) Mary Harrington. According to an interview, Jhonen comments on the show: "The idea of doing a show for Nickelodeon, there's just something so twisted about that," he says. "I'm not out to make some nasty, heinous show that will completely destroy the network or anything like that. But just the idea, just the thing that I had a show on Nickelodeon, people go, 'YOU? My gawd, what are they trying to do to the children?' And I usually throw my head back and laugh for 10 minutes. And then when I'm done, I say, 'Well, I thought it would be interesting... and it has been interesting -- if not joyous.'" Fun Facts .]] In the Invader Zim Season 1 DVD, you can hear Jhonen's (and other cast members') comments on production, direction, ideas, concepts plus other interesting tidbits (like the cast eating Wheat Thins) throughout various episodes. There is also a split second of Mr. Vasquez (armed with a puppet of himself!) in the Voice Cast Interview extra. However, he himself has no interview. In various season 1 episodes, Jhonen Vasquez makes several cartoon cameos. You can usually spot him with trademark trench-coat, black boots, glasses, and short, spiky red hair. So far he's been in the following episodes: *The Nightmare Begins *Germs *The Wettening *Attack of the Saucer Morons He, Roman Dirge, Steve Ressel, and various other crew members appear in several other episodes. He commented in a recent interview with Revolution Sci-fi that the cameos were getting a bit out of hand, and that there probably would not be any more. Fans wishing to contact Jhonen Vasquez should now send correspondence to him care of SLG Publishing, P.O. Box 26427, San Jose, CA 95159-6427. (Letters only, no packages, please.) The email address he made available to his fans has been put to rest, presumably so he could get some rest himself. Interesting to note, in the DVD commentary for Attack of the Saucer Morons, Jhonen states he has, as he put it, "a thing about bees". Jhonen has gone on the record saying he has become uncomfortable with younger fans of Zim reading Johnny, because of the violence depicted. Interview with Jhonen Vasquez In this same interview, he also mentions the attacks made on him by Christian parents and parent groups. Jhonen Vasquez's Work Comic Books *Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (7 books, 1995-1997) *The Bad Art Collection (1996) *Squee! (4 books, 1997-1998) *I Feel Sick (2 books, 1999-2000) *Fillerbunny (3 books, 1999-2005) *Everything Can Be Beaten (2002 with Crab Scrambly) *Jellyfist (2007 with Jennifer Goldberg) TV Filmography *Invader Zim (27 episode series, 2001-2002) *"Shut Me Up" (music video for Mindless Self Indulgence, airdate unknown) *"White" (music video for the Left Rights, 2011) See Also *Johnny C References es:Jhonen Vasquez Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Cast and Crew Category:Pages in the real-life POV